1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vessel anti-piracy′ protection system and, in particular, to a method and system for creating a water wall barrier around the perimeter of the vessel in order to prevent the pirates or other intruders from approaching the vessel and getting on board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern maritime piracy has become a very serious problem with more than 400 attacks recorded in 2010 and 2011. The numbers of reported attacks have decreased slightly over the resent years, but protection of merchant and passenger boats and vessels remains a serious problem that exists on an international scale. This problem has not been solved because of the maritime international laws prohibiting use of weapons or presence of armed guards on board of merchant and passenger ships. Other protection means such as protection of the perimeter of the ship with barb-wire fences are used, but they are costly and ineffective against pirates who can approach the vessel in large boats and throw up hooks and ladders and climb on board regardless of the fences. The barbed fences need to be installed at a high cost and not every commercial ship owner is willing to spend money on the security modifications of his ship. In 2014 only, the world community had spent 8 billion of US dollars in order to protect cargo and passenger ships from pirate attacks with a minimal success.
Some companies use water guns positioned on board of a ship for protection against pirates. While the water guns or canons can assist in protecting a ship to some degree, they are proven to be ineffective in cases when a massive pirate attack occurs. In these cases, some of the pirates can get on board by avoiding the water guns. They can take control of the ship and turn off the water guns so the rest of the gang can board the ship.
Accordingly, a method and system for efficient and inexpensive protection of a vessel against pirates or intruders is desired. It is also desired to have an anti-piracy system that does not require any modifications to the existing vessel structures.